Moments Between Them
by candy0304
Summary: These are just moments between some of the characters.  I'm Percabeth all the way, but I'm taking requests and I'll try to write what you asked. Percabeth, Tratie, Thalico, anything. Plz R
1. In The Stairwell

**A/N: I just decided to make this because I keep having ideas, and then I decide not to make one because I wouldn't have any other ones, but I finally decided to. This chapter is set from them being friends in school, and Annabeth liking him. It would've been out earlier, but I kinda forgot about this story, sorry! I was too busy writing my other story and with school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

Every time I look at him, my heart flutters. I can't stop thinking about him, day or night. I don't know if he likes me the way I like him, because we're just friends.

Well, anyways, we were going to one of the classes we shared. The stairwell was empty, and we were walking together. I knew we were going to be late. We were talking, when all of a sudden, I tripped on my own foot, probably from staring at him while he was talking. My books fell, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, holding my ankle.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded, but I really wasn't. My ankle looked sprained, and it was killing me.

"No, your not, Annabeth. You're holing your ankle like that, and your face looks pained. Here. Let me help you."

He bent down to gather my books for me, and placed them on top of his. Then he stood up, holding his books and mine. He reached down his arm and offered a hand. I took it. It wasn't until I realized we were still holding hands when I blushed. He gave me my books and continued down the stairs, helping me down, making sure I was okay. With every step I limped. Well, at least now I would have a reason for being late!

**A/N: Based on a true story :) This happened to me with my crush, before he asked me out yesterday, and I'm so happy! We've been friends for 3 years. Please review! (I'm also taking requests on couples or ideas that you want me to do. I'm full Percabeth, but I'll try to do other pairings) Sorry that this was really short.**


	2. Central Park

**A/N: I didn't know what to do for Tratie, but I decided on this. Tratie was requested from 2 people, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Katie POV

I, as a daughter of Demeter never thought I would fall in love, but I did, with a son of Hermes.

Travis told me to meet him at 2:00 in Central Park. As I walked there, I thought about how this day would go. Usually, we would stroll down the park and watch everyone around us. Then he would buy me ice-cream and we would sit down to admire everything. We've been dating for three years.

I got to Central Park and saw Travis sweating like crazy. The sun was out, but it wasn't that hot, especially with the occasional wind. It was perfect weather. Why was he sweating?

"Hi Katie," he greeted me.

"Hi," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you sweating?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason. The sun is probably really getting to me" he said. He was wearing light colors, so what he said made no sense at all, but I decided to not question it.

"Maybe we should get you some ice-cream to cool you off," I suggested.

"Uh…no, it's okay." He was acting stranger than usual.

"O-kay, so what do you want to do?"

"Katie, we've known each other for a long time, through camp, our friends, everything. At camp, I pranked your cabin to get your attention. Then, soon, we started dating, and through all the good times and fights we had, I still loved you. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, will you marry me?"

He got down to one knee and opened up a red velvet case. Inside the case was a ring. And not just any ring. The ring was silver, with green emeralds curling around it, like a vine. In the center was a lady bug, made out of rubies and diamonds. It was beautiful, and perfect.

"Oh Travis! Yes! Yes, yes yes!" I said and threw my arms around him. He got up and I let go. He put the ring around my finger. "How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as your happy."

"I'm only happy when you're with me," I said, and I grinned.

I never imagined a better day.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Oh, and I apologize in advance if I don't get to your requests because I wrote out like, 5 percabeths because I didn't know of anyone would review, but after I upload those, I'll do the requests, and some of the percabeth ones lead to the next, and I might use them in my other story, I don't know yet…**

**Have any of you read the Mortal Instruments series? I just finished the first book, and it's really good!**


	3. The Locket

**A/N: They're just friends in this one too, because it's set after Mount Saint Helens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

I was just walking towards the woods when suddenly Percy comes up to me.

"Hey, Annabeth? Uh…I was just wondering, ever since Mount Saint Helens, you changed your necklace to the locket…and I was wondering, what's in it?"

"Not telling and you're not going to get it from me."

"Are you sure about that?" Right at that moment, he took out Riptide and pointed it at me neck, pinning me against a tree.

"Really Percy? Really?"

"Well if you tell me what's in the locket, and maybe I'll let you go."

"Not a chance." I took out my Yankees cap and plopped it on my head. The moment I disappeared, I slipped down the tree, but Percy managed to use Riptide and cut open the chain to the locket. We moved back and forth as I tried to get it back. Being a daughter of Athena, I wasn't very wise to make so much noise with my feet wherever I moved. At that point, my only goal was to get the locket back. I finally gave up and ran away. I didn't look back. I ran into the Athena cabin, jumped into my bed, shoved my face into my pillow and laid there. A few tears came down, because in the locket, was a picture of Percy.

Ever since that day when I kissed him because I thought he was going to die, I had different feelings about him. I realized that I didn't love Luke. I loved Percy. And now, he was going to find that out.

The next day, Percy came up to me.

"So now you know," I said to him.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid. You know what was in the locket," I said.

"Actually, I was thinking. You didn't want me to see it, so when I got it, I hesitated and decided not to open it. I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry," he said. He handed me back the locket.

"Are you sure you didn't see what was in here?"

"Positive."

"Percy...You know that day? When I kissed you on Mount Saint Helens?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, from that day, I realized-" I never got to finish that sentence because Percy's lips were already on to mine.

"-that you wanted another one?" he asked.

I glared at him. He could be such a seaweed brain sometimes, but he's my seaweed brain.

"No, I realized that I never really loved Luke, and that him betraying us was enough. Luckily, you came along and filled in his spot." I opened the locket, and he saw his face in the heart shaped locket. I grabbed him and out lips met, for the second time that day.

"So…meet me at the beach later?" he asked.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."


	4. Percy Meet's Her Parent's

**A/N: This is when Percy meets Annabeth's parents. I have a delayed opening, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

"Do I have to?" I whined. Annabeth wanted me to meet her parents, and I sure didn't.

"Yes, Percy. C'mon. Why is that so bad?"

"Because a hellhound could jump out of nowhere or I could get nervous and break your sink!"

"You'll be _fine _Percy. If anything happens, we'll just deal with it like we always do."

"Fine. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay."

Annabeth POV

Now that I think about it, I really don't want Percy to meet my parents. What if something _does _go wrong and we can't fix it? Oh well. I'll just have to wait and see.

We rang the doorbell to my dad and stepmom's apartment. The door opened.

"Hello Annabeth. Percy," my dad greeted us.

"Hello Mr. Chase," Percy said.

"Hi Percy! Ew, it's Annabeth!" the twins said in union.

"Boys, be nice," my dad scolded. "Why don't you come in."

We came in, took off our shoes, greeted my stepmom and plopped down on the couch. Then, I burst out laughing. Percy was tickling me in the stomach, my worst spot. He picked me up, spun me around, and then put me down. I had an idea. I touched his weakest point, the small of his back.

"OW!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

"For tickling me!" I said. He picked me up and spun me around again. I started laughing hysterically.

"Ahem," my dad said, at the doorway of the room.

Percy put me down and we both blushed.

"Lunch is ready," he told us.

"Okay," I said, as we followed him to the kitchen. Percy, being the gentleman he was (snort) pulled my chair out for me to sit. I sat down on the chair, which was facing the backyard, so that I had a good view. Then he got his own seat next to me. On the table were a turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, and string beans. It looked like a Thanksgiving feast.

The twins dig into their mashed potatoes and got it all over their face, with gravy. Percy and I just ate in silence, along with my parents.

"So, Percy. What do you do? Do you have a part time job?" my stepmom asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually, yes, I do. I work at the Aquarium."

"Oh, that's nice."

"He's a son of Poseidon, so…" I told them.

"Ah. That explains it," my dad said.

Soon enough, we heard a growl. Me and Percy glanced at each other, but said nothing, because we didn't know what it was.

"HELLHOUND!" I screamed. Me and Percy got up. I took out my dagger while he took out Riptide.

"COOL! What's a hellhound? Can we see that sword?" the twins asked.

"Bobby, Matthew. This isn't a game. The hellhound was facing us in the backyard. Me and Percy opened the backyard door and charged. I put on my Yankees cap, turning fully invisible. We've fought together so many times that we knew what to do.

Percy yelled, "HEY! OVER HERE YOU BIG UGLY BOWL OF-WAIT! ANNABETH! IT'S JUST MRS. O'LEARY!"

I took off my cap. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. Maybe she missed you and went looking. I know I would if you were missing."

"Hi, Girl. What are you doing here?" Percy asked the hellhound.

She whimpered. "It's okay. Go back to camp. I'll meet you there sometime this week and play Get the Greek with you okay?" he asked Mrs. O'Leary. Somehow, she understood and pounced away back to camp.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She was getting lonely."

"Oh. Well, we should probably get back inside."

"Yeah." And we headed in.

My parents were stunned. So were Bobby and Matthew.

"Why was there a truck in our backyard?" Bobby asked.

"Truck? I saw a dinosaur."

"Annabeth, Percy. Can you explain this?" my dad asked. So we did. We finished lunch, and left after that, in silence.

"Never, are we visiting my parents again."


	5. Asking Mr and Mrs Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

I walked to Mr. Chase's apartment. I knew Annabeth wasn't home because she was working on Olympus. Mrs. Chase, Annabeth's stepmom opened the door.

"Why, hello Percy. Please, come in."

"PERCY!" the Bobby and Matthew screamed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here exactly?" Mrs. Chase asked me.

"Uh…can I talk to you and Mr. Chase?"

"Sure. Honey! Percy's here. He wants to talk to us. Boys, go to your room."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine," and they trudged upstairs.

"So, Percy, honey, what were you going to tell us?" she asked. By this time, Mr. Chase was here.

"I came to ask permission to marry your daughter, Annabeth Chase."

"Do you truly love her?" her dad asked.

"Yes, sir, I do. With all my heart."

"Well then, I give you permission to marry my daughter. I trust that you will take good care of her."

"Yes sir."

"Well then, goodbye Percy. How do you plan to get back?"

"Well, my friend Nico DiAngelo, a son of Hades, can shadow travel me. I just have to call him. Then, I'm going to ask Athena."

"Okay. Good luck! You're going to need it."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the house, sighing of relief. I really wanted to marry her. Now, all I have to do is ask Athena. Mr. Chase is right. I _will _need it.

"Nico, can you give me a ride to Mt. Olympus?"

**A/N: I know it was short, but they're just moments. Next, he's going to ask Athena. He's going to need a lot of luck, lol…**


	6. Asking Athena

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating. Same with my other story cause I have so many tests and midterms. Yeah, **_**now **_**I have them. It sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

Nico brought me to the Empire State Building.

"Hey! You're that kid who saved Olympus!" It was the same security guard that was there when we saved Olympus.

"Yeah, can I get to the 600th floor?"

"Sure kid. You know the way."

I made my way to Olympus. I knew Annabeth was here, so I had to be very careful.

As I stepped into Olympus, I noticed Annabeth on one end so I ran towards the other end. I was stopped by Athena.

"Perseus Jackson. What in gods name are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually came to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, I came to ask permission to marry your daughter."

"Perseus Jackson. You know I have never really liked you. However, you seem to bring joy to my daughter, so I will allow you to marry her. But if you hurt her in any way, beware."

"Okay Lady Athena. Thanks."

"Farewell Percy." Then she disappeared. I headed towards the exit slowly and quietly, avoiding Annabeth.

I couldn't believe it. I made it without Annabeth noticing me! I was about to step into the elevator when…

"Percy?"

"Oh, Annabeth, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I uh…I came to uh…I came to see Aphrodite!"

"Aphrodite? Why?"

"Uh…to ask her if uh…to ask her if she's okay with how I'm treating you!"

"Why?"

"Just to make sure!"

"Well, why are you leaving? Did you already talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"But she was just modeling for me…"

"Wait, I didn't mean yeah. I meant no. I couldn't find her, so I decided to leave."

"Well, why don't you go talk to her now?"

"I changed my mind. Bye!" and I ran into the elevator and went down to the first floor as quickly as I could.


	7. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

Tonight, Percy was at his mom's apartment having dinner, and I stayed home. I was watching TV when the door opened.

"Hey," he said. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Hi. I thought you were having dinner at your mom's."

"I did. They bought a cake, and we were too full so they told me to bring it over to our apartment."

"Oh. Okay. Well, can I have a slice?" He smiled.

"Sure."

He handed me the cake. I was about to put it on the table when he said, "No. Open it first. I...uh…want to see how it looks like."

"O-kay…"

I opened it, and gasped. The cake read: Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?

I lowered the cake, and there he was, on one knee, with an opened ring. The ring had a big diamond in the middle. Around the ring, were mini diamonds and emeralds, on the side, green and grey. It was beautiful.

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. He slipped it onto my finger. Then, he pulled me in for a hug and kiss. I couldn't wait for our wedding.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Let me know if you want me to continue this or not in your review!**


	8. Capture the Flag

**A/N: This is for Thuke fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Thalia POV

I watched him as he ran towards the other side of the woods. His blonde hair flowing in the wind. It was during capture the flag and he was about to grab the flag when an Apollo kid started to fire arrows from the tree above. I knew he could hold, but not for that long. I raced towards his side.

I ran, never looking back. I was supposed to be defending our flag, but there was always Beckendorf to do that. I got to Luke's side and shielded us with Ageis. The archer's arrows bounced off my shield like pebbles.

"Hey," I said coolly.

"Hey, thanks for helping me," he responded.

"No problem. I didn't want to see you get hurt," I said truthfully. I didn't want to see him lying in the Big House with an arrow stuck to him.

Together, we ran towards the flag. I turned around to see how Beckendorf was holding off. I saw that he was fighting Clarisse. He could handle her.

Meanwhile, Luke just grabbed the flag. All of a sudden, Annabeth appeared next to me, holding her dagger.

"Go!" I shouted to Luke while I fought off Annabeth. He ran and using Ageis, I took on a one to one battle with Annabeth. We were friends, but that doesn't mean that she would go easy on me. I can say the same to her. Then, we heard cheering and stopped fighting. We turned to see Luke holding the flag in victory, which was now a Caduceus with two snakes wrapping around it.

I ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Congrats," I said to him.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you," he said. It made me blush.

"Yes you could have," I said.

"No, I couldn't have," he said back.

"Yes-" I began, but then, he dropped the flag.

"Wha-" I started. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but he picked me up and spun me around in circles, and I laughed. He put me down.

"Thalia, stop it. You know I couldn't have. Stop being like that. I like you for you and that makes you special in every way. The way you fight, defend me, and help me by my side. Especially when you risked your life for me when we almost made it to camp," he said. And then, he kissed me on the cheek.

Best capture the flag game ever? I think so. 

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Starry Night

**A/N: Okay, so I dedicate this chapter to bookworm1116 because she asked for Thalico. At first, I didn't have any ideas, but then I was listening to the song ****Don't Want an Ending ****Sam Tsui, and I got one! You should listen to it. It's pretty good. I changed some lyrics to fit. So…basically, this chapter is based on this song. Sorry if it's not what you wanted. It's kinda on the sad side…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Thalia POV

I was lying under the dark, night sky watching the gleaming stars sparkle and shine. Lying next to me was Nico. Nico DiAngelo. I never thought I would fall for him. True love is really something.

Tomorrow, I become one of Artemis's Hunters. I know they aren't supposed to fall in love, but I did. Right before I was about to become one. You don't realize what you have until it's really gone.

I was laying there under the night sky with him. He knows that I'm joining the hunters tomorrow, and surprisingly, he's okay with it. Maybe that's what happens when you're in love. You'll do anything for that special person, even if that means giving them up. I shook my head. I needed to think of the time we had now.

"Is everything okay?" Nico asked me.

"Yeah. Perfect."

"Good. You know, I love tonight more than anything in the world."

"Why?"

"Because I get to spend it with you." This time, I didn't blush like I would normally. I kissed him.

'I can't believe that I'm about to join the hunters. If I'd known that was in love with you then I wouldn't have joined the hunters. If I had a choice, I'd back out and spend the rest of my life with you. If only…"

"Yeah. Well, it's not like we can't be friends, right?"

"Of course! It would mean more to me than anything to be at least friends."

"Yeah. One more day and then you go. Time goes on; don't ask me how, because I don't know. Although it may be because of those beautiful eyes you have." I pushed him playfully. He was right, though. Not about the eyes, but being a hunter and all, I travel an awful lot.

"Just because you travel," I thought he was reading my mind, "and you'll be a thousand miles away, if you just won't forget this last night, then I'll be okay. Well…at least tonight. It's just you and me, and honestly, that's everything I need." I smiled at what he said and moved closer to him.

"Well, let's just enjoy tonight and make it last." We both stood up, walked to the giant willow tree and leaned against it, me in his arms, and just like that, I fell asleep in his arms for the last time.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! It's my birthday, so as a birthday gift, please reviewwwwwwwwww? Pretty please?**


	10. Snowball Fight!

**A/N: This is after the war, but Silena and Beckendorf are still alive. Thalia is not in the hunters. **

Thalia POV

I was walking back to my cabin, alone. It was winter, and Chiron let the snow fall into the camp. It covered every inch of it. All of a sudden, a snowball hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Nico, smirking.

"Oh, you're so on," I muttered. I ran towards him, and he started running back to the forest. "You're not getting away so easily," I said.

I went to the Athena cabin and found Annabeth on her bed looking at the Daedalus laptop.

"C'mon," I told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I pulled her away from the laptop.

"Nico started war," I said.

"But we just ended one…What are you talking about Thalia?"

"He threw a snowball at me, and I figured that he had more coming, with a team, so I decided to make one."

"Maybe that's why I haven't seen Percy anywhere."

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's get other people."

So we went around getting more girls. We got Clarisse, Katie, Silena and Rachel. We grabbed our snow clothes we got from Silena, thank gods they weren't all pink and pretty, and put them on.

We walked to the woods and found Nico, Percy, Grover, Beckendorf, and the Stoll's. Six against six.

"Charge!" yelled Nico. They bent down to grab snow and throw it at us. We all ducked and ran, finding cover and a place to hide until we were ready to attack. I ran and hid behind a tree.

"Hi!" a voice said.

"Ah!" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the person said. I turned around and saw Juniper.

"Oh, Juniper, it's you. Hey, do you want to join our snowball fight? Boys against girls."

"Sure."

She ran off and I bent down to scoop up some snow. Then I heard shouting, and I turned around, snowball in my hand. Nico was running towards me, with a snowball in his hand, about to throw. I ran to him and threw my snowball that I had in my hand. It hit his face. I started laughing, but then a snowball hit me in the gut.

"Hahaha!" Nico laughed. I bent down and grabbed more snow and threw it on him, not in snowball form. Then, I bent down the tree that was above him and the snow fell on him. It was my turn to laugh again. We took turns, throwing snow and snowballs at each other. By that time, we were face to face, and without thinking, I put my face to his. I don't know why. I guess I was cold and needed warmth. Don't ask.

He did something that I would least expect him to do. He kissed me back, his hands on my face.

Then, as we were kissing, I grabbed snow from the ground, as he was distracted, and put it on his head.

"Hey!"

"This is a snowball fight, Nico."

"So that was a distraction?"

"Sorta. It wasn't just a distraction."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. Something came over me."

"But didn't you like it?" I winked at him and ran off to find the other girls.

**A/N: I know, that was kind of a crappy Thalico. I hope you liked it though! Please review! I haven't been getting many, but I'm doing this for my readers! Love you guys!**


	11. Don't Want to Leave

**A/N: Sally and Poseidon! This is dedicated to Pandaclaw. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Poseidon POV

It hurt me to think that I would soon have to leave her. Soon I would have to leave my sweet, precious Sally.

We were walking on the beach, along the rim of the ocean, barefoot. One of her hands was intertwined with mine. The other, on her stomach, which contained our baby boy, whose name would be Perseus. It's sad to think that I would probably never meet him, and him meet me.

I shook my head. I should just think about this moment, and how perfect it was.

"Is everything okay?" Sally asked me.

"Yes, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she said and rested her head against my shoulder.

She looked down at her stomach. "Oh Percy, I wish you could just see your father. Just once."

"I wish that too, Sally. You don't know how much I do."

She looked up at me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I would always remember this. We would always have memories. Just these moments, together.

**A/N: Awe. That was short, but it was sweet and sad. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! And some ideas would be helpful! **


	12. My Scaredy Satyr

**A/N: This is Grover and Juniper! I thought they were a cute couple, and that this would be a good idea. I have something at the bottom that's important, so please read it when your done reading the chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Juniper POV

I can't believe it! Somehow, I got away from my tree, and there was no problem at all! I consulted Chiron about it, and he thought it was also strange, but to not worry about it and enjoy the time, so I did. I called up Grover to tell him that I was going to come to his apartment in New York City.

On my way to his apartment, I looked outside the window of the car that Argus was driving me in. It was raining. I found this fascinating because I've never experienced it before, since Chiron always blocked out the bad weather.

When I got to Grover's apartment, he picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe it either! So, what do you have planned for us?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie since it's pouring outside."

"That sounds like a good idea."

He put in a movie and I cuddled up to him. A loud noise sounded outside the house. Then a flash.

"Grover, what was that?" I asked him.

"What? Oh, thunder and lightning?"

"Yeah, that. It scares me."

"Don't worry. I'm here," he said and I snuggled closer to him. As the movie played, the thunder and lightning continued. One time, I jumped and Grover held me closer to him. "I'll always be here to protect you," he said and I smiled. Right after that, thunder cackled and this time, he jumped. Oh Grover. You may be a scaredy satyr sometimes, but I love you.

**A/N: So, I haven't updated because fanfiction was being a bitch. It wouldn't let me go to the editing part of the story, which means I couldn't update. Just wanted to let you know, and the same thing goes for my other story! I also won't be updating this story unless I get some ideas from you guys. Not just the pairing, but like, the scene. Please send in ideas**


	13. Perfect Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, sadly. Wish I did though…**

**A/N: Okay, this is based off a song, and, I decided that I **_**will **_**do some songfics, but this story isn't turning into one, okay? The song is Perfect Two by Auburn, and I think this couple is perfect for this! I mean, I don't love this couple, and I don't hate it, but it's kinda cute. They're adults in this one, and have been dating for a loonggg timeeee.**

3rd Person POV

Travis and Katie were just sitting on the couch, talking about random stuff.

"Hey Katie, guess what?" Travis asked her.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly," he said. Katie laughed and said, "You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly."

"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate."

"You can be the chills that I feel on our first date." And with that, Travis ran his fingers lightly up her back, giving her chills.

"Like that?" he asked. She laughed and said, "Yes."

"You can be the hero and I could be your sidekick" he said.

"You know, that would be true, considering you wanted to raid every single store during the invasion, while everyone else, such as me, was focused."

"True, true."

"Well, you can still be the tear that I cry if we ever split, Travis."

"We won't ever split," he said, and he kissed her on the cheek. It was a light brush, but still meaningful. She gave him a kiss back, but on the lips, and, it was even more loving than the first.

"You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'."

"Or you could be the sun when it shines in the mornin'."

"You're the apple to my pie."

"You're the straw to my berry."

"Yum!" Katie laughed, and said, "You're also the smoke to my high."

"And you're the one I wanna marry. Marry me?" Travis said, and pulled out a ring that was as shinier than a glistening sun.

"Travis, I-I-I—yes! Absolutely yes!" Travis slipped the ring onto her finger and she laid into his arms, feeling better than ever.

**A/N: Yes, I know I've already done a Tratie marriage, but, I just felt like doing another one. Hoped you liked it! Review for the sake of my happiness**


	14. Archery

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO psylocke13 FOR ALL THOSE IDEAS! :DDDD This is a weird couple, but, I thought it was a good idea xD Bianca is not dead and she never joined the Hunters! :D**

**Will POV (Will Solace)**

As I got into position to shoot the arrow, I got distracted and missed the target, making the arrow shoot near a girl in a green cap.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Bianca?"

"Hey, Will." Did she blush? "I was wondering if you could help me with my archery."

"Oh, yeah. No problem. What do you need help with?"

"Well, uh, everything." I laughed.

"Okay. Here. You hold the bow like this…" I put my arms around her to show her the proper way to hold a bow and arrow. It was pretty awkward to me because I liked her, but I didn't know if she liked me back. "And you release." I let go and the arrow was a bullseye. "Just like that."

"Wow. You know, if you didn't help me with that, I would have probably hit someone."

"Just like I almost hit you?" Yes! I got her to laugh.

"Yeah, just like that. I, um, was distracted by something."

"Oh. Well, can you demonstrate how to shoot again? I need it just right."

"Sure." I put my arms around her again. I heard someone from my own cabin yell from the volleyball court, "Oooh! Looks like Will has a new girlfriend!" I just hope Bianca didn't hear that.

"Yay! I did it again! Will, you're the best!" she screamed and kissed my check. Then she ran off, but I was standing there. Frozen and awe-struck. I was _so _in love with her.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, its pretty crappy. But I wasn't really into it, if you can tell. I'm going to be taking a break from this story, and I wanted to give you one last chapter. **


	15. Returning

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to write a chapter for this story! I'm in a very writing mood, so yeah! Hope you guys forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**

**Reyna POV**

I could see a ship coming up to the camp. "Stand guard, everyone!" I had no idea what was coming or what was up. All I know is that there is a huge ship coming towards camp, and it looks like a war ship. Then, I see someone in a purple shirt, like the ones from camp, with black hair. Jason? No, it couldn't be. The ship wasn't supposed to get here until a year later. Was it possible?

Once the ship docked, I could see now that it _was_Jason. I ran onto the ship and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He put his arms around me and hugged me back. He picked me up and spun me in a circle. "Reyna!"

"Jason! I missed you so much."

"You too. I only have a vague memory of you, but I know that you were someone that was important to me." I tried to hold back tears, but they fell down my face. On the ship, past Jason's shoulder, I could see a probably- Chereokee- girl who was eyeing me and Jason's hug.

**Annabeth POV**

I could see Percy before we even docked. I pointed and elbowed Grover that I could see Percy. Once we docked, I ran past Jason and some girl he was hugging and hugged Percy with all my might. I missed him so much. "Percy! Oh my Gods, I am so glad you're okay. I was so worried!"

"A-Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yes, you Seaweed Brain! It's me, it's really me." Tears ran down my face as I hugged him. I didn't want to ever let go. After a few seconds, he hugged me back, and I could see that he had remembered and missed me. He didn't need to say it.

"Annabeth-"I just hugged him tighter. I let go of him and handed him to Grover.

"Percy! You're alive! You're here! Oh Gods, we've been looking everywhere for this camp!"

"Um, who are you?"

"Right, you don't remember. Well, I am Grover, a member of the Cloven of Elders and your best friend!"

"PERCY! BROTHER! I MISSED YOU SO!" Tyson shouted and proceeded to tackle Percy.

"Huu," Percy muffled. Tyson had tackled him in a large hug to the ground and was on top of him.

"Uh, Tyson? I think you're crushing him," I said.

"Oh. Sorry, Brother." He got off of Percy and blushed.

"You're my brother?" Percy said, with a strange look on his face.

"Er, he's your half-brother. You share the same dad," I explained.

"Oh, well, uh, hi."

"I re-made your shield watch. Do you remember?" Tyson handed him the shield that he had lost when he threw it at Kampe.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." And he really did.


End file.
